


A Mystic Christmas

by Lovehatemysme



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Special, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, will add other characters later once their chapters have been posted!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovehatemysme/pseuds/Lovehatemysme
Summary: Fluffs of the RFA with MC and their family♡
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel & Reader, 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader, Han Jumin & Main Character, Han Jumin & Reader, Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader, Kim Yoosung & Main Character, Kim Yoosung & Reader, Kim Yoosung/Main Character, Kim Yoosung/Reader, Zen | Ryu Hyun & Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun & Reader, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	1. Operation: Ice Cream [Saeyoung x MC]

"This is Agent 707, I'm about to enter the destination area. Over," he whispered as he pressed himself on the wall, peeping his head on the door to see any sign of life.  
  


"No sign of mama bear, owver!" the little redhead on the opposite side whispered a little too loudly. "Shhh!" her twin, who was beside her, shushing her.  
  


"You're too loud!" she herself whispered a little loudly too, Saeyoung can't help but laugh quietly and grin at his two daughters.  
  


"Okay, gummy bear, baby bear watch over me, over," he whispered as he tiptoed his way inside the kitchen, the twins looking back and forth to their father and to the front of the kitchen. Their little heads bobbing around as they watched in anticipation. They held each other's hands as they waited for their father's signal.  
  


Once Saeyoung reached the fridge, he slowly opened the freezer, grabbed the tub and closed it as quietly as possible.  
  


"The package is now secured, mission accomplished!" he whispered loudly so the twins could hear.  
  


"YAY!" the twins suddenly shouted in unison to celebrate, their hands up in the air as they giggled.  
  


"SAEYOUNG CHOI!" the twins then gasped as at each other when they heard your voice, running quickly with their little feet stomping to Saeyoung.  
  


"It's mama bear! It's mama bear!" they shouted as they ran to Saeyoung's legs and hid behind him. Saeyoung chuckled at them, as he placed the tub on the table and ruffled their heads.  
  


"Come on you guys, I said no ice cream until dinner time," you said as you crossed your arms, your brows curling, but your tone wasn't firm.  
  


Saeyoung made his way to you, "Come on honey, it's Christmas!" he grinned as he held your waist, and just like that you were charmed away, melting at his grin and touch, truly still head over heels about him.  
  


"Fine," you sighed and rolled your eyes playfully as Saeyoung kissed your cheeks while the twins celebrated. They quickly climbed on their sits as you and Saeyoung took the bowls and spoons.  
  


You then noticed a shadow on the door as you handed the twins their bowls while Saeyoung filled them up with ice cream and toppings.  
  


"Saeran?" you called, "Join us! We're having some ice cream," you said as you took another bowl and spoon.  
  


"Uncle Saeran! It's your favorite!" one the twins shouted and they both giggled. Saeran then appeared with a small smile, the invitation warming him as he took the offer. The twins gushed about the ice cream to Saeran while they thought about their other favorite flavors and what they should buy next time.  
  


As you chattered with the little redheads and Saeran, Saeyoung suddenly felt as if the world was going in slow motion as he watched the scene before him, the noise became silent as he looked at you, at his brother, then at his twins.  
  


A wave of emotions rushed through him, what he thought he could never dare to have, or to even dream about, is now in front of him.  
  


"Saeyoung? You okay?" you asked worriedly as you grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly. The twins now discussing with Saeran which topping is the best.  
  


Saeyoung snapped back and returned the squeeze, "Brain freeze!" he said and grinned.  
  


Saeyoung then took a spoonful and offered it to you, you rolled your eyes playfully at him at his cheesiness but nevertheless still opened your mouth as he fed you. The twins giggled seeing their parents cheesy, and Saeran chuckled lightly.

_Christmas never became so empty again._


	2. A Christmas Morning [Jumin x MC]

It was a cold morning when you woke up, a stream of consciousness flowing as the other part of you still half asleep. Your eyes still closed as you covered yourself more with the blanket, you felt Jumin's hand help you and patted your shoulder as he pulled you close.  
  


"Good morning, my love," he whispered, placing a kiss behind your ear. You smiled and murmured a good morning too, enjoying the morning bliss. You stayed like that for a while, the room quiet and still, Jumin’s warmth behind you and you could feel his breathe on your neck.   
  


Then you heard little footsteps running towards the bedroom.  
  


"Daddy! Daddy! Mommy! Mommy!" small loud knocks followed, Jumin chuckled, his daughter's enthusiasm for Christmas never wade since December came.  
  


_"I have 8 things already in my list!" she announced one morning during breakfast, holding a paper with her still wobbly writing, and a purple crayon on her other hand that she used to write.  
  
_

_“Can mommy see the list, honey?” you asked, but she held the paper to her chest as she shook her head.  
  
_

_“M-m, it’s not yet finished. I still have many things in mind,” she said as matter of factly, seeming that she got her father's manner of speech.  
  
_

_"Okay honey, but remember, Santa still have to give gifts to other kids too," you reminded her as not to put too much on her list. She pouted and took a peek on her list. Her brows furrowing like she's thinking, her lips curling inward as she thought. Finally, she let out a deep sigh.  
  
_

_"Then I'll circle the ones that I really like and put a note so Santa will know!" she declared with persistence. Jumin chuckled at her determination, and you laughed softly as the morning was livelier with her antics._

You stretched your arms and legs, your daughter's knocks telling you it was time to get up.  
  


"We're coming, honey," you called out, Jumin offering his hand as he stood by the bed. You smiled and took the offer, he kissed your hand as you stood up before wrapping it around your waist.  
  


"EEEP!" you hear your daughter shouted in excitement, your eyes widened as you entered the living room, boxes and boxes of gifts under the tree.

"Jumin!" you swatted his chest softly as you whispered scoldingly, but Jumin just watched his daughter scanning all the boxes with a big bright smile on her face. You told Jumin not to spoil her, but he couldn't resist.  
  


"I'm sorry my love, but look at her," he said as he kissed your cheek, swooned by his little gesture you watched your daughter beaming in excitement, her bedhair evidence of running immediately to fetch you as soon as she woke up without even fixing herself first.  
  


"Can I open them now pleaaaaaaseee," she begged as she looked at you both. You giggled softly and walked up to her. You patted her hair and kissed the top of her head.  
  


"Open one but promise me you'll brush your teeth before opening the others," you said. She nodded and scanned the boxes, choosing wisely which one she would go for. You, on the other hand, took a small box with Jumin's name written on the card.  
  


Jumin raised his eyebrows as you handed him the small box, odd that you would give his gift early this morning.  
  


Was it a watch? He thought. No, it seemed lighter. His brows furrowed, not sure what to expect. He slowly untie the knot and opened the box. It contained a small photograph, a black background with white marks, in the middle is another white blob surrounded by black space. He knew what was that, the first time he encountered it was when your little girl came to your lives.  
  


His eyes wide as he looked up to you, then to your stomach, you gave him a smile that he returned. Jumin felt happy, like the first time he did when the news of your first bundle of joy came. He held your waist as he nuzzled his nose on your cheek and you giggled.  
  


"You give the best gifts, my love," he whispered. It was something that his money couldn't buy, your love, your happiness, that brings him so much joy that he couldn't even imagine.

_The cold morning didn't seem to be so cold anymore._


	3. Cookie Jar [Yoosung x MC]

Yoosung concentrated on the carrots he was chopping, placing it on a bowl before cutting another one. He then saw little fingers on his peripheral vision, turning to watch it he saw it sneak up and feel the cookie jar at the edge of the table. The hand tried to grab the cover, but it couldn't reach the top.  
  


"I told you no cookies before dinner," Yoosung said softly as he put down the knife and kneeled to his daughter. Her brown hair in pigtails as she looked up to her father with pleading eyes.  
  


"Can't I have just one? Pweaasee?" She begged, swaying around her little dress.  
  


"But if I give you one now, you'll want another one later," Yoosung said as he rubbed his daugther's head softly.  
  


"I pwomise I won't! Pweaaasee!" She said as she grabbed onto her father's arm with a pout. Yoosung's heart melted, his daughter looking so cute and adorable.  
  


You laughed softly to yourself as you overheard them, entering the kitchen you opened the cookie jar and took two.

"I don't think one will do harm," you said as you gave one to your daughter.  
  


"Yay!" She exclaimed as her little hands reached out for the cookie, munching it right away as she walked away, crumbs trailing before her.  
  


"Honey, you're spoiling her too much," Yoosung said as he stood, lips pursed in a small smile.  
  


"Hmm? I know someone who begged for a cookie years ago," you giggled at the memory of your first Christmas together, Yoosung pleading for just one cookie while you cooked dinner. You broke the cookie you have, eating one and offered the other half to Yoosung. He obliged and opened his mouth for you to place the cookie.  
  


"That was years ago MC, I've grown!" he said while munching the cookie, a small crumb on one side of his mouth still. You giggled as you hugged him from behind while he went back to to chopping the carrots.  
  


"You even whined to the chatroom when I wouldn't give in!" you teased, Zen and Seven laughed at Yoosung's dilemma of not having a cookie while Jumin commended you for the discipline.  
  


"But you were a good boy, you helped me in the kitchen so I let you have one," you couldn't help but laugh. "Ah~ MC! You're embarrassing me!" he put down the knife and turned around to face you.  
  


"You're still my cutie pie Yoosungie~" you teased once more and he blushed, cringing at his own cheesiness during his college days.  
  


You were his first girlfriend! Of course he wanted you to look at him, and him alone. You wanted cute? He will be cute. You wanted manly? Yoosung can be manly! He was always eager to please you, but you always reassured him that you love him the way he is.  
  


"And you're my sweetie pie~" he said as he cupped your cheeks, you crunched your nose at his cheesiness but your heart still swooned.  
  


You lifted your hand and twirled a strand of his still golden hair, admiring how mature Yoosung have become through the years. Before he'd be a blushing mess, flustered at your teasing and even whine when you treat him like a baby. Now, he's not ashamed anymore to tell you how he feels, even if it's cheesy, and now he's the one who treats you like a baby.  
  


"I love you, Yoosung," you said, smiling at him lovingly. Yoosung was taken aback, usually you'd tease him back for being cheesy, but he was nonetheless happy.  
  


"I love you too, MC," he said, giving you a chaste kiss as he leaned in, your arms now wrapped around his neck while he held your waist. You both looked like fools in love as you both giggled looking at each other.  
  


Something caught your eye when you saw something moving on your far side, you and Yoosung turned your heads. And there you saw, a little hand trying to reach the cookie jar.  
  



	4. Another Princess? [Zen x MC]

“Why the long face, princess?” Zen asked his daughter who had her brows furrowed, lips pouted, and her arms crossed as she looked at the bulge of your stomach. Was having a baby not to her liking? You thought, you started to worry as she didn’t look happy. You and Zen both decided to tell her on Christmas morning, now you’re quite nervous about her reaction.   
**  
**

“Will… will I still be your princess if the baby comes?” she asks in her tiny voice as she continued to stare at your stomach, Zen laughed merrily at her question while you sighed in relief.   
  


“Of course!” Zen said as he lifted his daughter, carrying her with one hand easily.  
  


“You’ll always be my princess!” he grinned, giving her a peck on the cheek.   
  


“But what about the baby? Won’t she be a princess too?” you laughed softly at her concern.   
  


“Don’t worry honey, there’s more room for another princess,” you said as you stroke gently her head. Her ruby eyes glistened at the almost cry, thinking she wouldn’t be the princess anymore. Zen might’ve spoiled her too much that now she’s concerned about not being her father’s princess anymore, you laughed at the thought.   
  


“Aren’t you excited to be a big sister? You’ll have to teach her how to sing and dance-”  
  


“OH!” she suddenly exclaimed as she remembered something. “I prepared a show! Daddy please put me down I have to change into my costume!” she said eagerly, Zen bending down as his daughter quickly ran to the bedroom. Zen chuckled in amusement at her excitement, she really does take after him. From her silver hair down to her enthusiasm on putting on a show. Whenever Zen rehearsed at home, his daughter was his partner, singing and dancing with him.   
  


Zen hugged you from behind, his hands on your stomach as he placed a kiss on your shoulder and rested his head.   
  


“I was nervous back there,” he chuckled, you could feel his chest vibrate on your back.   
  


“You spoil her too much Zen, now she also got your jealousy,” you teased and Zen laughed, smooching your cheek. You giggled and placed your hand above his, smiling as another little joy will soon join your life.  
  


You and Zen stayed like that for a moment, Zen felt his heart could burst in happiness any second. Years ago he was complaining he’s still single during Christmas, and now he has a family on his own.   
  


“Merry Christmas, jagi,” he whispered smiling as he swayed your bodies slowly. You placed a hand on his cheek as you relished in this moment with him.  
  


“Merry Christmas too, Hyun,” you replied. Zen’s smile grew wider, tilting his head to place a kiss on your palm.   
  


Your moment of peace soon became a moment of giggles and laughter as your daughter came back with her red dress and santa hat, even holding a microphone toy.

“Welcome to my Christmas special show!” your daughter announced and started to sing and dance, her tone a little off key as she danced the steps Zen had taught her. The apartment ringed of laughter and joy, far from the silence it had years ago on a Christmas day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Other works can be seen and requests can be made at [♡Tumblr♡](https://lovehatemysme.tumblr.com/)


End file.
